meet me
by wisterialantern
Summary: Di bandara—di tengah keramaian. Atensi Hayami tertuju pada satu titik—sebuah mata di balik helai rambut hitam. {happy (late) birthday, Hayami!}


_Meet Me_

 _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Cast : Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka. Genre : Romance. Rate : K+. A/N : modified future!canon. Semacam project birthday fic untuk Hayami Rinka, meskipun telat bangeet sih. Joyeux anniversaire, Dear!_

 _Catatan : Semacam spin-off dari Verhaal._

 _(Di bandara—di tengah keramaian. Atensi Hayami tertuju pada satu titik—sebuah mata di balik helai rambut hitam.)_

.

Fajar menyeruak, lintasannya tanpa batas membelah kelamnya malam. Jalur jam sudah melewati batas ante meridium malam hari—dan Chiba tahu perbedaan jarak akan menyulitkan dan zona waktu yang berlainan telah membuatnya mampu memperkirakan—mungkin Hayami telah tertidur dan diurungkannya menekan nomor yang ada pada panggilan cepat di urutan terawal ponselnya tersebut.

Diseduhnya kopi dan ditambahkannya gula. Dua sendok teh, tidak pernah berkurang atau bertambah sejak kafein mulai menjadi candunya beberapa tahun belakangan. Meja kayu mahoni bertumbuk dengan permukaan cangkir biru. Aroma khas kopi menyeruak dengan kepul asap yang memenuhi pandangan atensi. Disesapnya beberapa kali hingga sebuah panggilan tertuju pada ponselnya—diangkatnya tanpa perlu tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Um, halo."

"Selamat pagi dan selamat menikmati kopimu," silabel suara itu terdengar begitu jernih dari ujung sana—dan tanpa sadar mata Chiba tertuju pada jam dinding di ujung ruangan. Alisnya terangkat dan ia langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kau … tidak tidur?" Chiba terdiam sejenak, tangannya menggerakkan jari tangan untuk menggores permukaan meja dengan mata terfokus ke depan sambil sibuk mengkalkulasi perbedaan waktu, dan ia menghela napas setelah sekian lama. "Sudah pukul … satu, jika perkiraanku tidak salah."

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak tidur semalaman beberapa hari ini. Dan hal ini sudah biasa terjadi dan mungkin kau sudah lupa."

"Sama," desahan napas berat, "dan jangan kira aku tidak mengalami hal yang sama."

Hayami mengambil jeda. "Begitu."

"Jadi," tempo suara Chiba melambat, dan ia berdeham. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

.

Ratusan kilometer dan perbedaan zona waktu adalah apa yang terbentang di hadapan Hayami dan Chiba sekarang—dengan lintasan mimpi yang tengah mereka realisasikan, di mana Hayami memilih jurusan yang menjamah tata bahasa sebagai fokus utama dan Chiba yang tenggelam dalam jurusan yang mencoba mewujudkan coretan-coretan berskala dalam satu kertas besar menjadi gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Jarak merenggangkan mereka dengan berbekal nomor telepon saja. Sesekali mereka saling memberi kabar, namun tidak begitu sering selayaknya bulir air di musim penghujan, tidak—Hayami setuju dan Chiba juga tidak akan mempersalahkan hal itu. Dan mereka saling memikirkan, tidak sering namun ada. Chiba ditemani secangkir kopi hitam dengan telepon dari Hayami setiap paginya dan Hayami memilih teh hangat untuk kompeni cangkir putihnya di pagi hari dengan sebuah pesan singkat dari Chiba sebagai pelengkapnya.

Mereka mengenal jarak yang dipertemukan melalui sambungan telepon, dan mereka selalu berbincang tentang banyak hal. Topik selalu berimbang, karena mereka sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang lihai akan kata-kata. Hanya sekadar menanyakan kabar dan berbagi cerita seperlunya—seputar dunia perkuliahan atau hal-hal lain di luar itu.

Hanya itu, sesederhana itu.

Dengan ini mereka akan belajar—bahwa jarak akan mematangkan banyak hal.

.

Chiba mengingat panggilan pertama Hayami untuknya—sekian menit setelah pesawatnya mendarat, tepat setelah ia mendorong keluar kopernya dari bandara dan tengah berdiri di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji di seberang jalan, kemudian menyetop taksi dan barulah ia bisa bernapas lega setelah memasuki taksi dan duduk dengan tenang. Lintasan gedung demi gedung bergaya Victoria dengan beberapa deret boks telepon merah di sisi jalan begitu familiar—mengukuhkan identitas London yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sedari dulu melalui _textbook_ bahasa Inggrisnya.

"Sudah sampai, Chiba- _kun_?"

Sebaris senyum simetris. "Dalam taksi, sebenarnya. Ternyata asramaku berdekatan dengan Big Ben," ada nada senang yang tersirat disana. "Lanskapnya kupikir akan bagus sekali, jadi aku cukup senang akan hal itu."

Hayami melirik jam dinding, sejenak terdiam dan mengkalkulasi waktu dalam benaknya, kemudian ia mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah, selamat pagi dan selamat memulai tahun ajaran barumu. Kaubisa cerita tentang London padaku besok."

Lama sekali, sebelum kurva senyum tipis kembali terlukis dan Chiba menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar amat pelan, "Ya."

Panggilan hari itu terputus—namun ternyata panggilan demi panggilan berlanjut pada hari-haru setelahnya, dengan interval yang tidak pernah berubah.

.

 _(Hari kedua puluh lima.)_

"Kautahu, tumpukan tugas mingguan menghadiri mejaku setiap saat dan aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum akhir bulan."

"Kabar baiknya?"

"Megu- _chan_ mengajariku merajut syal, jadi—omong-omong, kau …" Terhenti. "Ah, sudahlah, tidak jadi."

"Hm?"

"Ja-jangan salah paham, ya. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa—tapi di London sudah memasuki musim dingin, jadi …"

Beberapa detik senyap.

Namun Chiba tergelak setelahnya, direspon rona merah di wajah Hayami yang tengah menggembungkan pipi di ujung sana, "Mau bilang ingin memberikan syal untukku saja sulit sekali, sih."

.

 _(Hari keenam puluh.)_

Tatapan Chiba mengarah pada layar komputer dimana skripsinya terketik. "Ibumu menitipkan kiriman untukmu. Sudah kauterima?"

Desahan napas kecil.

Kurva senyum terlukis, tangan Hayami mendekap buket bunga yang baru diterimanya dengan erat.

.

 _(Hari ke-xxx)_

"Kau ingat hari sekarang tanggal berapa, Rinka?"

"Meskipun aku ingat, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menemuimu untuk memberi kado, jadi maaf saja."

"Tunggu aku pulang agar kau bisa segera memberiku kado."

.

Suatu malam, Hayami merenung.

Iris hijau Hayami menemukan memorinya berputar dengan lanskap bangku-bangku dengan tas sekolah yang terletak seadanya di atas meja kayu, rumus-rumus yang tertulis di lembaran buku using, dan sedikit goresan kapur putih di papan tulis—di mana ia akan menemukan satu objek yang selalu mengintervensi dengan helai rambut hitam yang menutupi mata teduhnya dan Hayami tahu setelahnya ia akan menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di bantal semalaman.

Di ujung bentangan dunia, Chiba akan menyibak helai hitam yang menutupi matanya—menatap satu-satunya foto mereka dalam satu bingkai dimana saat itu teman-teman sekelas mereka memaksa mereka untuk berfoto berdua. Sekali saja, namun saat itu Chiba harus mengakui bahwa senyum tipis Hayami memancarkan pesona lain dari bibirnya yang biasanya selalu terkatup rapat membentuk garis lurus—sebelum matanya kembali beralih pada layar komputernya.

.

Malam itu, Chiba tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel yang tersembunyi di antara tumpukan silabus arsitekturnya yang tergeletak seadanya di hadapan layar komputer yang masih menyala—namun begitu matanya melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel memaksanya untuk mengangkatnya walau tumpukan tugas di hadapannya sudah berpotensi menyebabkan migrain berkelanjutan.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin berbicara denganmu," singkat saja jawabannya begitu Chiba bertanya—diakhiri dengan alis Chiba yang menaik sekian sentimeter.

Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada kasual, namun dengan alasan seklise itu tentu saja persistensi Chiba tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk diam—karena ia yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Dan kenapa harus denganku?"

Senyap, namun suara Hayami berikutnya terdengar gugup. "No-nomormu tertekan tanpa sengaja, jadi terpaksa kulanjutkan saja."

Chiba memutar bola matanya cepat. "Memangnya kaupikir aku percaya dengan alasan seperti itu?"

"Jangan salah paham, ya. Aku hanya sedang ingin berbicara denganmu. Apa aku tidak boleh meneleponmu?"

Tatapan mata Chiba mengarah pada beberapa garis asimetris yang tak sengaja dibuatnya pada tugas desain pondasi bangunannya. Dengan tangan kiri yang memegang ponsel, tangan kanannya meraih pensil yang menganggur di atas meja setelah ia menggosokkan penghapus putih di atas permukaan kertas beberapa kali.

"Kaubisa menelepon Yada- _san_ , mengunjungi Okuda- _san_ di laboratoriumnya, atau kaubisa pergi mendatangi Nakamura- _san_ di kantornya. Kautidak perlu repot-repot harus menelepon kemari."

Hening sekali di sana, sampai Chiba menyangka bahwa Hayami sudah memutuskan panggilan, namun sebuah helaan napas terdengar dari sana dan sebuah senyum simetris terbentuk di wajah Chiba begitu mendengar silabel suara Hayami; pelan dan amat terbata-bata, dan izinkanlah Chiba menerka, pipi gadis itu pastilah tengah memerah hingga ujung cuping telinga.

"Kautahu … artinya … rindu, tidak?"

Sedetik, dua detik, sampai Chiba terdiam sejenak saat mendengar gerutuan senada audible tersebut dan detik berikutnya ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum geli begitu sadar panggilan telah terputus—diputus oleh Hayami, tentu saja—dan pembicaraan mereka berganti pada dialog melalui pesan singkat setelahnya.

—Hayami Rinka(- _nya_ ) masih tetap begitu, tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

"Kemarin aku menelepon ke telepon rumahmu karena ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi," timbre suara Chiba perlahan melambat. Dibaringkannya tubuh ke kasur, matanya tanpa alpa menatap langit-langit kamar, meskipun hanya kekosongan yang ia dapat. "Ibumu bilang kau sakit."

"Hm."

"Tidur saja," suara Chiba perlahan melembut, sementara di ujung sana tangan Hayami meraba keningnya sendiri yang masih panas, kemudian terdengar sebuah kuap—yang terdengar ditahan—dan Chiba melirik jam dinding. "Daripada buang-buang waktu untuk meneleponku," kemudian ia nyaris terkekeh saat mendengar helaan napas berat Hayami di ujung sana.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mengantuk."

"Tidur." Lalu Chiba mendengar suara kuapan lagi, dan ia mendengus halus, mencoba menyuarakan protesnya dengan jelas, namun tetap dengan nada datar. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, jadi sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Aku sedang ingin bicara denganmu," Hayami menyandarkan punggung, dan Chiba langsung menarik napas panjang, namun Hayami bicara lagi. "Karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu … dan membicarakan banyak hal."

Hening.

"Kuputus dalam hitungan ketiga," lelaki itu langsung memutuskan secara sepihak, tidak memedulikan suara samar Hayami yang memprotes. Jari-jari Chiba memainkan helai rambut hitam yang menutupi matanya. "Satu …" dipelankannya suara, namun ritme napas teratur Hayami masih terdengar.

"Dua," semakin memelan, beberapa detik diberikannya jeda.

"Ti—"

Sambungan telepon tertutup sebelum hitungan mundurnya selesai, dengan tambahan sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirim setelahnya pada ponselnya, dan Chiba langsung tersenyum tipis setelah membacanya.

 _[Aku akan tidur dan minum obat. Terima kasih telah khawatir.]_

Chiba memandang layar ponselnya, kembali mengurvakan sebentuk senyum.

Kadang begitu ajaib begitu jarak tidak lagi terasa sulit bagi mereka.

.

Pagi itu, pintu rumah Hayami di Tokyo diketuk oleh pengantar paket.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama menerka, sebuah senyum langsung merekah di bibir ranumnya begitu melihat nama sang pengirim paket. Dibungkus rapi dalam sebuah kotak bercorak polkadot berwarna hitam dan putih dalam ukuran sedang, dan beratnya cukup ringan, namun Hayami tidak begitu memikirkannya. Dengan bersemangat gadis berkuncir dua itu langsung membongkarnya setiba di ruang tamu.

Sebuah gulungan berisi cetak biru sebuah bangunan, rupanya. Kening Hayami berkerut. Mungkin proyek Chiba yang belum selesai—namun setelah lama menerka, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ternyata cetak biru yang tengah berada dalam genggamannya adalah sebuah desain rumah sederhana. Diperhatikannya detail-detail sketsanya sampai ditemukannya sebuah tulisan di sudut kertas menurut asumsinya, ditujukan untuknya.

 _(Untuk masa depan kita._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Rinka.)_

—Oke, akuilah, Hayami, seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke telah membuat klimaks yang benar-benar hebat.

.

Tidak ada rencana yang sudah tertulis lebih dahulu dalam benak, namun Chiba-lah yang terlebih dahulu menginisiasi panggilan malam itu (meskipun ia tahu Hayami juga pasti sempat berpikirian yang sama, walau gadis itu selalu reluktan untuk mengakuinya), didominasi dengan konservasi seputar hal-hal trivial yang biasa hadir dalam dialog mereka, hingga Hayami berinisiatif memulai topik lain begitu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Chiba- _kun_."

"Hn?"

"Kemarin Isogai- _kun_ meneleponku," Hayami berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya yang menghadap tepi jendela. Ditariknya kursi, ditumpuknya beberapa silabus kuliahnya dengan tangkas dan diraihnya pulpen dari tempat pensilnya. "Dia memberitahu bahwa ia akan menikah dan ia meminta bantuanku untuk beberapa hal. Bukan hanya aku, Yukiko- _chan_ , Manami- _chan_ , dan Hinata- _chan_ juga akan membantuku."

"Oh? Isogai?"

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa menduga dengan siapa ia akan menikah," Hayami meraih buku literatur di hadapannya dengan satu tangan, dan menuliskan sesuatu di jurnalnya. Senyap sejenak, namun ada silabel suara setelah jeda lamanya, memecah keheningan.

"… Kataoka- _san_?"

Sebuah senyum terulas. "Kau benar," gadis itu menatap keluar ke arah beningnya jendela yang membentuk batas, mendapati eksistensi matahari dengan dua sisi yang meliputi cakrawala, semburat merah di bawah dan hamparan biru di atas mengisi ruang dari arah timur Tokyo. Ditopangkannya dagu dan terdiam, tidak sadar panggilan belum terputus.

"Rinka."

"Ya?"

Mata Chiba bergerak perlahan, atensinya memerangkap kilauan lampu-lampu kendaraan yang bergerak dalam tempo lambat, paduan tepat untuk hitamnya kanopi langit malam London dari atas balkon asramanya, bertemankan secangkir kopi hitam di tangan. Disesapnya beberapa kali sebelum kembali bicara. "Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali, ya." Lelaki itu menjeda, dan Hayami terdiam sebelum Chiba melanjutkan kembali. "Menikah."

"Hm."

Senyap lagi, sebelum suara bas Chiba kembali mengintervensi bersamaan dengan jari-jarinya yang mengutuk-ngetuk susuran balkon, dan sedikit seruput pada kopi hangatnya. "Hm, jadi, kapan?'

"Ah, Isogai- _kun_ akan menikah sebulan lagi, jadi aku—"

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu—"

Jari telunjuk Chiba memutari bibir cangkir. "Maksudku tentang kita."

—Ya Tuhan, Hayami Rinka, sadarilah pipimu tengah memerah hebat sekarang, astaga.

.

"Kemarin aku meneleponmu," tangan kanan Hayami bergerak merapikan ikatan rambutnya. Terdengar suara televisi yang dinyalakan. "Dan yang mengangkat teleponku ternyata perempuan," suaranya menajam, dan diarahkannya pandangan ke sudut ruangan.

Tatapan Chiba mengarah pada layar komputernya yang tanpa sengaja ter- _restart_ , dihempaskannya punggungnya pada sandaran punggung kursi. "Aku tidak memegang ponsel seharian karena aku lupa meletakkannya dimana, jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Dan gadis itu yang mengangkatnya. Berarti gadis itu tengah bersamamu."

Gadis itu menatap datar ke arah televisi—acara komedi tengah malam yang biasanya menghiburnya justru sekarang terlihat membosankan baginya. Samar-samar suara gemeletuk terdengar dari geliginya, memecah keheningan dan kekakuan yang tercipta. Helaan napas berat terdengar dari ujung sana, dan Chiba mendengus.

"Kerja kelompok, maksudmu? Dia bersamaku karena kerja kelompok kemarin."

"Oh."

"Itu benar."

"Hm."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

Hayami memutar bola mata, tidak habis pikir. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lagi merespon Chiba, Gelak tawa dan lelucon dari acara komedia diabaikannya—hanya dianggapnya layaknya gramofon tua yang sudah rusak. Repetitif dan membosankan. Hayami mendapati kejenuhan. Terdengar suara televisi dimatikan, berikutnya gadis itu langsung memutuskan panggilan—yang entah kenapa selalu tersambung pada _mailbox_ setiap Chiba mencoba menghubunginya kembali.

(Setelah Chiba berkonsultasi pada Maehara semalaman, barulah ia tahu gadis berkuncir dua itu tengah mengalami indikasi perasaan yang disebut Maehara sebagai— _cemburu_.)

.

Chiba mengingat banyak hal tentang Hayami.

Tentang tanggal ulang tahun, makanan kesukaan, warna favorit, hingga panggilan kesekian Hayami di malam itu.

Pukul sebelas malam. Diusapnya pelupuk mata dan disadarinya kelopak matanya sedikit basah. Rasa kantuk yang kuat kembali menderanya namun dengan cepat dikerjapkannya mata meskipun sesekali dipejamkannya kembali—mengingat ini tidurnya yang kesekian setelah insomnianya resmi menghilang karena kesibukan yang menuntutnya harus beristirahat karena kelelahan. Disadarinya dering ponsel terdengar samar, karena itu dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju meja belajar dimana ponselnya tergeletak, diangkatnya dengan mata setengah terpejam tanpa perlu bertanya.

"Rinka?"

Sunyi hadir melingkupi mereka, tanpa ada jawaban yang menyahut dan Chiba tahu telah terjadi sesuatu—begitu suara Hayami terdengar begitu parau.

"… Kau kenapa?" Suara Chiba merendah. Dimainkannya kancing bajunya, menunggu respon sebelum tarikan napas samar terdengar, dan Chiba tertegun sebelum sempat berbicara. Ia terdiam. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu, jadi—"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Rinka," suara bas itu berubah menjadi tegas dalam sekejap sebelum Rinka mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan satu isakan kembali terdengar. Ada ketidakberesan dalam silabel suaranya yang terbata-bata, dan Chiba memutuskan untuk menunggu, hingga kembali terdengar suara walau samar.

"… Aku merindukanmu."

Chiba tersentak sebelum mampu menguasi dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada suara setelahnya, namun disadarinya genggamannya pada ponsel semakin erat begitu suara serak Hayami kembali terdengar, satu tarikan napas kembali mengisi ruang afeksinya dengan perlahan—menyadarkannya bahwa kini ia mengutuk jarak dan apapun yang memisahkan mereka—membuat mereka harus menahan frase rindu yang tiap hari menghadiri ruang asanya.

Disibakkannya helai hitam yang menutupi matanya. Tatapannya yang mengarah pada jam dinding terlihat kosong—namun segera ia sembuhkan dengan usapan tangan pada kelopak matanya.

"Ini bodoh sekali, tapi, ya," gadis itu tertawa kecil, satu isakan terdengar, disusul keheningan sebelum gadis itu kembali bicara dengan tempo lambat, "Aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, tapi kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

"Rinka—"

Mereka dipisahkan oleh jarak. Jarak dan waktu adalah sesuatu yang tanggungannya besar bagi mereka. Zona waktu yang berlainan menyulitkan mereka, membaurkan segala sesuatu yang telah terekam dalam memori. Hanya berbekal nomor telepon dan waktu luang—dan rasa reluktan menjadikan mereka tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan: sejujurnya mereka merasakan hal yang sama selama ini; saling merindu.

Dua tahun.

"Chiba- _kun_ —"

Dua tahun mereka merindu sendiri, dua tahun mereka mencoba bertahan, dua tahun mereka harus menunggu—segalanya memang tidaklah semudah menjadikan mendung yang kemudian menyajikan pelangi, namun mereka tahu, mereka mampu melewatinya dengan selalu bersama.

Hanya perlu waktu dua tahun bagi Chiba untuk menyadari bahwa ruang asanya tengah menyuarakan hal yang sama; ia rindu Rinka-nya.

"Rinka."

"Maaf, kau … pasti sudah tidur. Maaf, aku pasti mengganggumu."

Hati Chiba seperti diremas.

"Hn."

Tendensi untuk memeluknya ada, ya, Chiba berani bersumpah meski ia tahu ia tidak mampu untuk melakukannya sekarang. Vibrasi basnya terdengar begitu dalam, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa bukan hanya gadis itu yang terluka.

 _Ia juga._

"Chiba- _kun_ , aku—"

"Tunggu aku kembali."

Panggilan terputus. Chiba memandang ponselnya lama sebelum melemparkannya ke depan, membiarkannya membentur dinding—membiarkan jalinan waktu kembali harus menyiksanya—dan harus membuatnya kembali bertahan dan menunggu.

 _(Chiba membenci dirinya sendiri begitu sadar bahwa egoismenya turut menertawakannya, meminta agar waktu berjalan semakin cepat.)_

.

.

Di bandara—di tengah keramaian.

Hayami menemukannya bersama koper biru—tengah berdiri setelah pesawatnya mendarat beberapa menit yang lalu—matanya menelisik helaian rambut hitam itu dan ditemukannya atensi yang tengah menatapnya dari kejauhan—mengembangkan sebuah kompilasi memori yang kembali terputar—hingga Hayami sadar perlahan tatapan matanya mulai mengabur dan langsung disekanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sudah lama iris hijaunya tidak melihat wajah itu, dan kini haruskah benaknya menyuarakan kebahagiaan yang hadir dalam ruang asanya?

Hayami tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah lelaki itu mengambil langkah, mendekatinya yang masih terdiam di tempat sambil memasang senyum tipis.

"Hai."

"Halo."

Hayami tertawa kecil, dan Chiba tersenyum simetris sebelum sebuah dekapan erat menjadi penutupnya.

.

 _[addendum]_

"Aku pulang, Rinka."

Dieratkan pelukan, sungguh, Hayami merasa lega—karena ia tahu dengan ini lelaki itu tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi.

"Selamat datang."

—karena lelaki itu telah kembali pada tempatnya yang seharusnya.

.

 _"If you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."_

—Kahlil Gibran

fin.

 _A/N :_

 _Nulis fic ansatsu sangat nagih, rupanya. Ini hadiah kedua saya buat chindleion-san, terimalah apa adanya ya :) (nulis ini pas ngeliat gambar chindleion-san di instagram yang gambar Chiba sama Hayami, sumpah bagus banget :))_

 _Dan maafkan ya saya lagi mabok Chibahaya demi apa mereka tuh cocok wuaaa. Mereka otepe saya selain Karuri (meskipun canon di ansatsu baru mereka aja, sih, Karuri mah masih jauh harapan canonnya, gapapa lah)_

 _Anggaplah ini future!canon dimana mereka udah kuliah dan ldr. Semacam prequel atau spin off dari fic saya yang judulnya Verhaal tapi kalo mau dibaca terpisah juga nggak apa-apa sih. Oh ya ada modifikasi canon dikit, saya bilang disini Hayami kuliah jurusan bahasa, karena saya gatau cita-cita dia apa. Waktu nonton ansatsu kyoushitsu season 2, dimana ada 1 episode yang ngebahas cita-cita murid 3-E, sayangnya cita-cita Hayami ga dibahas—makanya di fic ini sayanya ngarang, padahal di episode animenya Chiba sempat bilang ke Hayami kalo dia bakal masuk jurusan arsitektur._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca!_

 _thelastconstellations._


End file.
